


воздуха

by godeater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Dark, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godeater/pseuds/godeater
Summary: воздуха. воздуха. самую малость бы! самую-самую. хочешь, уедем куда-нибудьзаново, замертво.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	воздуха

**Author's Note:**

> ау "кроссовер" с неоновым демоном   
> мотивы сект, насилия и сплошного непотребства   
> * Р. Рождественский

перламутр опадает звёздами с кожи тоору; тетсу подхватывает их языком - они взрываются внутри фейерверком. треснутый объектив его камеры расходиться паутинкой - то ли от красоты, то ли от бетонного пола. лампочки столика слепят глаза, и одну они разбивают об затылок куроо, а вторую уронив сам столик следом за собой. их смех напоминает один из сонетов шекспира, но наложенный на современный транс или жёсткий гроул. абсурдность зашкаливает, точно стрелка какого-то прибора [счётчика гейгера][упс, похоже скоро станет трудно дышать] 

у них всего пятнадцать минут, они прерываются - слышен стук в дверь.  
их торопят.

у тетсу на губах блеск, на языке, внутри, но сверкает он от другого [от осознания, как ойкава хорош, покрытый чуть ли не золотом]

\- продолжим потом, фотограф-сан, - ехидно оставляет тоору на чужом затылке. и по нему пробегает табун мурашек: хочется плюнуть на всё, подхватив за талию, грубо войти во всю длину, но вместо этого лишь отвечает.

\- куроо.

ойкава ловко юркает из-под него, набрасывая белоснежную накидку, так ловко оставляя место для чужого взора – чтобы цеплялся и желал спуститься ниже. уходит первым – «немного задержались с нанесением краски» отшучивается, тыкая ассистента прямо в нос, проявляя верх нетактичности и безалаберности [смотрите, смотрите какая я модель кокетка!][разве вы уже не очарованы?][нет?][тогда дайте мне ещё шанс][дайте мне его – я сяду, выгнусь, словно пантера, глядя в ваши глаза и оставляя каждым подмигиванием, словно азбукой морзе][«спаси»]

в этом городе не любят слабых: их съедают на завтрак за чашечкой чая и чтением новостей – «хах, черная пантера вновь проиграла» раздосадовано бросают, бегая глазами по спортивной колонке. поэтому тоору смывает золотой блеск, сидя в ванной. у него синяки залегают почти что-то отвратными котловинами. это портит его идеальное красивое лицо – «нужно выспаться, а то…» не договаривает, потому что не знает, что будет за этим «то». оно кусачее и противное: протягивает щупальца, лезет под одежду, а после и кожу, «облизывает» ребра, пересчитывая, причитает «вкусно, вкусно, вкусно».

\- ужасный город, - ойкава не знает: правда ли город виноват или везде так. но если на кого-то можно переложить вину, стыд и ответственность, то почему бы не на стекольно-стальной пустой мегаполис. пусть это он, обезличенный, неодушевленный, не имеющий понятия о морали, законах и принципах, пожирает все эти невинные души и его.

[в ванной четыре стены][холодные]  
[постучит, глухой звук – там пустота][и ты бы к ней стремился]

[но ты этому городу не дашься][ни в этой, ни последующих жизнях]

тетсуро словно из другой жизни: дорогой, полной пузырьков шампанского, блестящего золота и распутных людей. и в центре этого – он король. недосягаемый, безупречный, желанный. но как и в любой монархи – это скорлупа, осыпающая от первых прикосновений. а за ней глубокий мрак, окунающий в меланхолию, звучащую одной песней на повторе, и бессилие, ощущающееся потом на коже, накопленным за целых две недели [мы строим красивые картинки соцсетями, слухами, внешним видом][но они так красиво горят][от взгляда]

\- куроо, - ойкава облачен в красное, словно истинный дьявол.

\- тоору, - тетсу в черном, как положено священнику. и это будто их настоящие роли [«исповедуйте меня», шепчешь одними губами]

но толпа подхватывает куроо, тащит в глубь клуба, не давая увернуться или отринуть – общественное мнение уже приготовило свои рты и языки, чтобы обглодать, распотрошить, разбить. модель не находит в этом что-то удивительное. они из разных частей одного мира – на его континенте друг друга поедают, а у него коронуют тех, кто нажимает на одну кнопку. щелк-щелк – это ведь так просто: и [тебя] воротит, словно от отравления. лишь и остается красивые дорогие канапе выблевывать прямо на пол – мраморный, сияющий, стоящий пару тысяч баксов [забирайте, сдачи не надо]

этот город не любит слабых.  
а сильных пропускает через мясорубку, пока они не станут слабыми.

\- то ли смерть, - шепчет он губами. – вот это поистине прекрасно.

люди в этом городе пропадают. красуются в розысках. висят страшным напоминанием точно дамоклов меч. черно-белые лица, словно мертвецы, смотрят за каждым новым происшествием: они на том свете, но остановит ли это их от очередной сплетни? ойкава не уверен, поэтому срывает те листовки, до которых может дотянуться. а после нервно курит. одну. две. три сигареты, пока нисходит на него сильный, пробирающий даже его самого, кашель, подходящий чахоточнику или туберкулезнику.

как только это проходит, он пропадает на секунду, а после выплевывает судорожно табак, горчащий во рту – недосып стирает время, будто карандашную линию ластиком. сознание застревает, будто лагающий компьютер, не прогружающий локации из-за отсутствия достаточной мощности. пространство разбивается на биты, байты, квадраты, треугольники – сплошное абстрактное нечто, полное рваных линий и образов, наслаивающихся друг на друга. тоору закатывает глаза, быстро судорожно моргая: искупление проносится по мозгу молитвой – «давай, индульгенция стоит всего пять серебряников и отсос».

\- выглядишь не очень, - он выходит из двери клуба. морозный воздух дымится вокруг него паром. огоньком горит сигарета. а в темных глазах глубокий космос: абсолютно холодный и отчаянный.

\- кто бы говорил, мистер совершенство, - тоору смеётся, пока вновь не начинает кашлять.

\- это скорее к тебе, - скидывает пепел. куроо не знает, каково это бояться теней и хвататься по ночам за нож, слыша за тонкой стенкой мотеля очередные крики ругани.

[когда два мира сходятся в одной точке]  
[происходит коллапс]

\- тебе лучше вернуться в родной город, - только и оставляет он, уходя.

ойкава, естественно, его не слушает: возвращается в задрипанный мотель, падает на кровать полную клопов и надеться, нет, молится, что снимки продадут за кругленькую сумму. а когда у него не остается сил слушать все эти звуки вокруг, набирает номер выученный наизусть – «ива-чан, мне удалось поработать с тем знаменитым фотографам» обрушивает на него, словно снежную лавину, пытаясь звучать, как можно менее счастливым: если ты перестараешься, то спугнешь свою удачу, так ведь говорят.

\- я рад за тебя, тоору, но тебе стоит вернуться, - как всегда хладнокровно, но с заботой.

\- нет, я только смог чего-то добиться.

\- пропадают люди, тоору, это уже не шутки, - хаджиме давит на его имя, точно на красную экстренную кнопку.

\- со мной всё будет хорошо, - и сам не верит в собственные слова. 

\- как знаешь, но я беспокоюсь.

\- всё. будет. хорошо.

[отключаешь трубку первым][нервозность завязывается узлами твоих пальцев; воздуха так мало; а комната то больше, то меньше, раскачиваясь – так и гляди захватит весь твой взор, заберётся на обратную сторону глазниц]

[а там как на луне][тайна, тайна и тайна]  
[быстрей закапывай секретиком, чтобы никто не нашёл]

ойкава знает. но предпочитает закрывать глаза. как и все.   
куроо видит лучше всех, сидя в первых рядах, но слепцом притворяется не хуже тоору.

\- это отвратительно.

\- такова жизнь, - пожимает плечами, скрывая лицо за маской. – все хотят вечной жизни, славы и денег. одно тянется за другое.

\- но продавать людей, как скот, - маска давит на лицо. ужасный маскарад. бессмысленный. унижающий. архаичный в своём безумстве.

\- только лишь боги могут дать что-то, - он усмехается, - всего за человеческую жизнь. дешевая сделка.

\- ты ужасен.

\- какой есть.

и в этом вся правда: тетсуро приспособился, отринув глупость, доброту и честь. и в этом нет его вины: хочешь жить – умей вертеться. ойкава встает – «я увидел достаточно» и прочь, боясь, что остановят, но никто и не попытается.   
куроо знает: не видь, не слышь, не говори – и тебе воздастся.

в мотели тоору раскидывает вещи, бросает в стену телефон, когда тот начинает звенеть, и садится на пол, плача навзрыд: слезы горячие, и не кончаются – это утомляет. растирает по лицу. но оно не прекращается, рвётся изнутри, сгибая его, почти ломая, будто запирая в коробке. а ойкава лишь стучит по её стенка – бух-бух, глухой, тяжелый звук, и больше ничего. стучи. стучи. стучи. «спаси» [герои приходят в сказках и фильмах][в жизни ты ломаешь себя, пока не подойдешь до «необходимой» формы]

воздуха. воздуха. самую малость бы! самую-самую. хочешь, уедем куда-нибудь  
заново, замертво.*

и тишина.   
никакого стука.  
никакой пустоты.

«я тоже отвратительный», - единственно, что осталось.


End file.
